mando_lynnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jellian J. Jellswell XIII
Jellian J. Jellswell XIII, more commonly known as Jellswell, 'is the primary antagonist and final boss of Mando-Lynn. Jellswell is an industrialist jellyfish who is the current CEO of ''JELLSWELL Industries Inc., and plans to tear down Mando and Lynn's tree house and destroy all music in the world. He is also the de-facto leader of the Fiscal Four. Jellswell has two siblings, Jellzibelle and Jorts, and comes from a long line of historically significant jellyfish magnates. He is a graduate of A.T.R.O.C.I.O.U.S and has a complete monopoly many industries, including the soft drink industry. He is a member of The Fellowship of the Scyphozoa, a secret society for only scyphozoan jellyfish, or "true jellies." He is also a direct competitor with Janzworth. Appearance Jellswell is a deep purple jelly with six tentacles for feet, and two for arms. He has large yellow bloodshot eyes, and dark purple eyebrows. Jellswell has dark purple bags under his eyes. Jellswell has twelve teeth, and a periwinkle tongue. He wears a light blue-ribboned teal top hat with seaweed stuck on the sides, a teal tailcoat and yellow tie, and a white undershirt. He wears a long blue cape that reaches to the floor. He has a gold pocket square and carries a golden pocket watch with him at all times. He also has a black cane with a spherical golden top and bottom, with his name engraved into the bottom. Personality Jellswell is incredibly stingy, obsessive, avaricious, and corrupt. He also suffers from severe mood swings and paranoia as well as suffering from Chelonaphobia, which is genetic. He is narcissistic, vengeful, and evil, going after Mando and Lynn for seemingly petty reasons, as well as mistreating his siblings. However, Jellswell is known to be highly intelligent and crafty, having amassed a large net worth and several degrees in various fields. Jellswell is also musically inclined, as he enjoys playing the cello. He can be insecure about his plans around his family. He has a dark, dry sense of humor that is often twisted, such as suggesting he'd "skin (Mando) alive," and "turn him into a red-panda-min." If you were to inspect Jellswell's desk before the final battle with him, there are a series of writings that are interpreted to be poetry, presumably about another character. Jellhannes' spoiling of Jellzibelle led to targeted animosity towards both him and Jellzibelle as well as the development of his severe stinginess. Relationship to the Fellowship Family See: House of Jellswell Quotes Development Jellswell's attire is based on Victorian-era fashion, while his personality and character idea is mainly based on the stereotypical view of Gilded Age monopolists such as John D. Rockefeller. Jellswell originally started as an alien from Callipso. The head and pot like body changed into a plant named "Morris Rose," a play on words with "Morris" a male name, "rose," a flower, and "morose," a state of sadness. The vines that came out of his pot eventually turned into the tentacles that became Jellswell's. * The first jellyfish-based design for Jellswell was originally going to wear a fishbowl helmet in order to avoid being dried out, as well as having thick black stripes on its then four tentacles. It was eventually scrapped due to the fishbowl helmet bearing similarity to a character in another game. Jellswell originally was going to only have a last name, as a form of title. He was then given the name "Jellhannes," then "Seabastian," (after Johann Sebastian Bach). Eventually, after the inclusion of Jellswell ancestors, the creator wanted to have a "J-name that was related with influence," so Julius was chosen, after Julius Caesar. The name felt too "old", so "Julian" was chosen, which was later changed to "Jellian" to fit the jellyfish theme. Jellswell also was originally Jellswell the III, but was changed with the introduction of his long ancestry. He became Jellswell XIII, as thirteen is seen as an unlucky or evil number. The inclusion of suffixes comes from figures such as John D. Rockefeller and Cornelius Vanderbilt, whose descendents are known to carry the same name for several generations. Trivia * Jellswell's net worth is well past $9.5 quadrillion. * Jellswell may represent a rag to riches story, as the species literally leaves water, (which may represent a foreign country,) to have a better life. * Despite claiming to be biologically immortal several times, only one species of jelly is capable of biological immortality, ''Turritopsis dohrnii '''a species of which Jellswell is not. * Jellswell's affinity for space is a joke based on the ''Aurelia aurita jellyfish species, more commonly known as the moon jelly. * Jellswell is cannibalistic to smaller jellyfish species.'' ''This is possibly based off of the ''Drymonema larsoni ''species, which are known to eat moon jellies. * Jellswell has Chelonaphobia, a fear of turtles. This is likely due to the fact they are natural predators of jellyfish. * Jellswell is skilled at martial arts. * Jellswell polluting the waters around him is a reference to how in real life, pollution improves breeding conditions for jellyfish. Gallery Concepts Jellswell Boss Concept.jpg|Jellswell boss concept art Jellswell Old Portrait.jpg| Jellswell concept Jellswell Speech.png Jellswell Green Concept.png Jellswell Final.png Artwork Jellswell Portrait 2.png| Jellswell portrait young jellswell.png|Young Jellswell Jellswell body.png| Full body Category:Characters Category:Jellswell Category:Villains Category:Characters in Jellswell Headquarters Category:Bosses Category:The Fiscal Four |}